Let's Do Lunch
by Maia-Eala
Summary: One-shot with: ditsy!Draco, dreamy!Harry, observant!Seamus and annoying!Hermione…oy! What a mix, huh?


**Let's Do Lunch**

By MaiaEala

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to JKR and Warner Brothers. It seems to me, however, that they're used as public domain in all the minds of children and children-at-heart everywhere. So I like to take them out to play from time to time...and I doubt they mind it much.

**Summary:** One-shot with: ditsy!Draco, dreamy!Harry, observant!Seamus and annoying!Hermione…oy! What a mix, huh?

**Rating:** PG. Well…PG-13 if you add in the slash tax that seems to be put on a lot of harmless fics.

**Warning:** This story contains slash. If you don't know, that means hot gay sex. Ok, so it doesn't actually mean "hot gay sex" per say…but it does sound nice, ne? Usually, it just means male/male relationships at any level. (Kisses or even glances count, so yea…) Here it means, well…glances and kisses, but that's not the point! If you happen to be the kind of person that doesn't like to read about cute gay boys, or you find the whole concept repulsive: Hey, that's just dandy! I don't give a hoot. Just stop reading and go look elsewhere. Your flames are not welcome and if you're offended…well…you've been warned. And you're obviously not a regular reader of my stuff, are ye? So there, ::hmph:: Everyone else, enjoy!

**A/N:** This fanfic is my 1st Harry Potter fic! I really hope you like it, and just know that I have a more serious full-length story ready to be written. This was a fun one-shot I did on 8/6/04 while sitting on a rock in Waterville Valley, NH. Go figure. Please read n review! I wanna hear what you think!

"Speaking"

::Sound Effects::

--Section break--

**Let's Do Lunch**

Un-beta-d

"Draco? Hey, Draco! Are you starin' at Wonder Boy again?" Blaise waved his hand in front of Draco's face. "That's the third time today!" he groaned. "It's sick, Draco. And our housemates are starting to wonder about you!"

"Hey, Blaise. He's gonna turn around today; I can feel it." ::giggle:: "Don't you think he's gonna turn around?"

"Yeah, probably. If you keep watchin' him like you're possessed, the Dream Team's gonna notice an' tell him. Just please don't start giggling like yesterday…and Tuesday…and all of last week. Aw man, Weasley's pointing again."

"Heehee…his hair's a mess today."

"It's a mess everyday, Draco."

Ignoring Blaise completely, Draco continued. "I wonder if that's how it looks when he wakes up. Heehee…you think he brushes it, Beanie?"

"Gah, don't call me 'Beanie!' And how would I know the grooming habits of Wonder Boy? -If you can call them habits.-" he grumbled. "There, ya' happy? He turned around!"

"Wow," Draco sighed. "He's so preeetty! Heeheehee…His eyes are extra green today! Ooo, ooo! He's lookin' at meee!"

"And I bet he thinks you're very –pretty- too."

Draco pulled his eyes away from Harry for the first time in the conversation to ask in a hushed voice, "Really?" sounding in awe of the concept.

"Well, of course! You're so cute, Draco; just look at you. The blond hair/ silver eyes thing is such a good look for you!" Blaise confirmed with a grin.

Draco looked down at his lap, a faint blush tinting his pale cheeks, before resuming his gaze across the Hall. "Well, I hope he thinks like you do." He caught Harry's gaze and held it, blushing a darker pink. All the noise of Hogwarts at mealtime disappeared from around him, leaving only Harry.

-----

"Oy, Harry, mate: he's doin' it again. The ferret's lookin' at'chya funny an' kinda shakin' like he does." Ron pointed out the vibrating blonde to his best friend with a worried, defensive air.

Harry shrugged it off. "Don' worry 'bout him, Ron. He's been like that for weeks and he hasn't tried a bloody thing. Now, pass the pie."

From across the table, Seamus snickered. "So, if he's not out to getchya, what do ya' suppose Malfoy's up to, then, Harry?"

"I agree with Harry. It has been the most peaceful month or so since we've been attending Hogwarts without your silly blood-feud, and I, for one, would like to keep it this way. You ought to focus on studying for your NEWTs instead of re-agitating Malfoy, if you ask me."

While Ron sputtered, red-faced, presumable over the mention of a 'silly blood-feud,' Seamus addressed Hermione. "That's all well and good, 'Mione, but there's got to be a reason for this. And 'I, for one,' want to hear what Harry thinks," he finished, using his best 'little-miss-prefect' voice.

"I dunno, Seamus," Harry began. "It just seems harmless. I've seen what he looks like when he's aggressive or angry with me. His skin gets all bleached, then he turns red and glares at me." Harry turned around to inspect the Slytherin. "And, well, that just isn't it."

"But, Harry! Look'it him!" Ron pointed across the Great Hall, forcing his friends' attention towards Draco. "He's turning red!"

Seamus obliged Ron, and started laughing. "Hey, I think he's -blushing-!"

"Naw! Why would you think that?"

"Because, Ronald, you are still pointing at him, causing all of us to gawk in his direction. Really! Put down you arm already, would you?"

"Oh fine, Hermione," grumbled Ron, sulking. "I still think he's up to something, Harry. Uh, Harry?"

But Harry didn't answer. In fact, he hadn't even heard the question. He was still looking at Draco…

-----

The boy's emerald green eyes pulled Draco in and demanded all of his attention. He abruptly stood up, causing his fellow Slytherins to turn and watch him. A hush spread from their end of the table through out the Hall, creating a whisper as to the cause of this strange, un-Malfoy-ish behavior from the self-proclaimed King of Slytherin. Draco backed away from his table just far enough to clear the end. He began crossing the Great Hall, making Harry crack a hint of a grin. Draco emitted a nervous giggle, bringing an audible gasp from the room and obvious disgust from his house table.

Draco finally reached the Gryffindor table and kneeled in front of Harry, never breaking eye contact. His hand extended on its own and traced along Harry's cheekbone. A shiver ran through both of them at the contact. It was Harry who closed the distance and pressed their lips together, making Draco groan and melt into Harry's kiss. Draco giggled…

--

"Draco! Draco, are you there? I asked you if you were staring at Golden Boy again, or if you're salivating because of the pie…though I doubt that."

"Yeah, sure, Beanie." :giggle::

"Gah, don't call me that!"

-- Finis --

Ok, so what did ya think? I hope you liked it and that you'll review!


End file.
